Kenshin no imoutochan
by Rookie-san
Summary: A new Chapter is on it's way... Keep reviewing and the chapters will keep coming... Chapter 10 is on it's way and will be here soon enough... see what Kenshin and Aki remember about they're past...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Sami: Hey minna! I know that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I would really love to! But I just wrote this for fun! Please no flames. Only real characters that belong to me are Chanai Shinzou/ Himura Aki and Suiso Sess is the only character that belongs to me. So if you would like to use them please ask, I don't mind sharing if you only ask me first. Then I will happily lend you my characters. I promise that I won't bite your head off if you ask me to borrow my characters. So I hope you like my story. Hey I want to give a BIG thanks to Unearthly Emperor for all the help you have provided for me! I thank you greatly. And Sami-chan, I hope you like it, if you have any questions you know how to reach me! Or even if you have some ideas on how it can improve let me know you and the Emperor know how to reach me, I hope you that you enjoy it, let me know what you think. Please enjoy. And also please, please review! Let me know that you think of my story! Please it means a lot to me to know that you enjoy my story. Thanks, Rookie-san. *************************************************************************** * ******  
  
Sano sipped some of his sake, watching Megumi fight with Kaoru over something. Kenshin held his teacup up for a drink, his usual casual smile on his face. Yahiko saw that Sano was distracted and took this advantage to steal the food off Sano's plate. Sano saw this and grabbed his arm "Oi, what do you think your doing? You have your own food! You don't need to go stealing it off of my plate!" Yahiko just kind of smiled at him then went back to his own food and finished that in a flash waiting for the others to finish...  
As soon as the chaotic meal was finished, the group headed outside into the busy streets of Tokyo. And as they were walking back to the dojo, a sudden flash of red caught Sano's eye. He turned and saw the faintest glimpse of a person, built much like Kenshin. Sano shut his eyes and shook his head. "Sano, what's wrong?" Kenshin asked. "I thought I saw someone who looked like you, red hair and all." Sano replied. Kaoru, Megumi and Yahiko exchanged a knowing look. The street- fighter probably had too much sake with his lunch. Sano caught their looks and sighed. Was it possible the rice wine he loved so much was beginning to let him down?  
A small red haired girl ran though the crowds of people a group of thugs hot on her heels. She made a sharp turn to the right, running downhill towards the riverbank. And looked around trying to think of where to go, and realizing at the last moment that running down to the riverbanks wasn't a very good idea... Why wasn't this going well for her? It wasn't fair! 'Not fair at all!' She wailed in her mind. As she stopped by some rocks to catch her breath she noticed that the thugs surrounded her, "This is not my day!" She groaned, hanging her head. "I have no sword, I'm lost and I have no idea where my brother is!" She looked around as if she would be able to find somewhere to go... but she found nothing and looked back at the thugs. She knew the worst was coming as she watched one of the men unsheathed his sword, held it high and ran at the redhead. Her eyes widened then she shut them tight and winced, preparing for the worst to come and have at her.  
While the others had been talking about this or that, while walking back to the dojo. Kenshin and Kaoru had been walking ahead and just walking side by side when Kenshin abruptly stopped and seemed to be listening or looking around. Kaoru turned, giving him a questioningly look. "Kenshin? Kenshin, what is it?" She asked giving him a question look. "Someone is in trouble, that they are." Kenshin replied before taking off towards the river. Kaoru watched him run off and just kind of blinked wondering what that was all about. "Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed indignantly. "Oi, Jou-chan. where's Kenshin goin'?" Sano demanded. "C'mon Busu!" Yahiko called, already heading the direction Kenshin had disappeared. "Alright, Yahiko-chan!" Kaoru shot back, following the boy. "Tanuki." Megumi muttered, as Sano shook his head and chuckled, loping off after Kaoru and Yahiko. Megumi on the other hand didn't have all day to run around with the others, so she decided that she would check it out when she could get the chance and turned and headed back towards her place. Knowing that she probably had a number of patients waiting for her, and knowing that Gensai wouldn't be able to handle them all on his own with the two little girls wanting to play or do this or that. She smiled at the thought and knew that she was a great help to Gensai and continued off on her way back over there. Instead of feeling the cold bite of steel, the red haired girl heard the sound of metal clashing against metal. She cautiously opened her eyes, seeing a man with long red hair, a sword in his left hand, standing in front of her. "Get down." He ordered. She didn't really question she just did as she was told, 'Hey the guy was saving her from being killed who was she to argue?' 'Nope... just safer to do as she was told and not question. Do as she was told now, then ask questions later...' That was her quote for the day, and it worked just fine. The air soon filled with the sound of clashing swords and the telltale thumps of bodies hitting the ground. She watched this with wide eyes hoping that she wasn't next... 'Oh Kami, I know that you're out there, and I beg you, don't let me be next... please?' "You can get up. Its all right that it is." The red-haired man said calmly. She nodded and got up brushing her self off silently thanking Kami that he wasn't going to hurt her like the thugs were. "Thanks, but I could've handled them on my own." She replied, knowing inside that it would've been true if she had, had a sword or even a bokken (a training sword) to help defend herself. She would've whipped them, well, hopefully... "Kenshin! Here you are!" "Oro?" The red-haired man and the girl turned to see a tall young man, wearing white pants and a white shirt walk up, followed by a young girl, wearing a yellow floral kimono and her hair held in a ponytail with a dark blue ribbon. . Peering out from behind the man in white was a young boy with black, spiky hair. He wore a yellow and black yukata and a green hakama. They eyed the small red haired girl that was standing before them She was small of build just like Kenshin but there was an essence to her that told you that it was a girl and not a guy. Where Kenshin's face was a rough, with time and age, and experience, the girls face was softer in a way that made her look younger by a year or two. But not by much, she was dressed in a light green yukata and a pair of black hakama. The green of her yukata, made her green eyes stand out more, and made them brighter, more presentable. She also had the long red hair like Kenshin. She looked like they were related Her long red hair pulled back in a causal ponytail like Kenshin's. Which showed the piercing that she had all that was showing at the time where two on each on both ears near each other. Sano looked at her and wondered if she was happen by chance related to Kenshin. Because damn the resemblance between the two were practically damn near shocking! She looked like the exact off spring of Kenshin! They had to be related somehow! They just HAD to be brother or sister or he would... well, he wouldn't go into what he would do... But damn now that he looked at her, he shot a glance over at Kenshin and studied him for a bit than looked at the girl who was standing in front of them as if this were nothing. He just had to know... It would drive him crazy if he didn't ask and find out. He sighed then and decided that the only way to find out who the girl really was well was to ask her what her name was. Well, he guessed that he was going to be the one to ask, ah hell, when you can't be polite just be blunt. "Hey girl, what's your name?" He asked her. The girl looked up at him and blinked a bit as if coming back to herself. Then she smiled a bit as if knowing that she should've introduced herself long ago. She looked up at him and smiled, "I'm Chanai, Shinzou. It's nice to meet you." She said smiled and nodded her head in a way of greeting. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
"Chanai Shinzou, you?" she motioned to the red haired man. "Himura Kenshin." he said bowing a bit, she bowed back. "Shinzou-dono, why are you in Tokyo?" the red haired man asked, "I'm looking for my brother." she replied. "Who's that?" The tall brown haired man asked. "His name is Shinta." Shinzou said. Kenshin's whole body stiffened. 'How does she know that name?' he asked himself. She started to walk away, when something flashed though Kenshin's mind. "Aki..." he whispered softly. Shinzou, turned around and her green eyes met his lilac ones. 'How?' she asked herself... she shook her head and walked away, hair blowing in the wind.  
Kenshin watched her walk off and sighed. He walked up the small hill of the dojo, for some reason he couldn't get that girls name out of his head. He rubbed his temples and waited for the other's to catch up.  
Shinzou followed the young waitress Tae, to an open area in the Anebeko. They passed an area that had three people in it. Two guys and a girl, her green eyes met the blue hazel ones of the girls, the girl nodded at Shinzou, who nodded back. Kenshin sat in a little corner calmly sipping his tea. It was just loud and wild at the dojo, and he just needed a break. It had been a week since the incident at the river. He sighed and hoped that Kaoru wouldn't be too mad when he returned the dojo. So he quietly walked out of the dojo and went for a walk. He went walking down towards the river, to try and clear his head of Shinzou. Something about what she had said; 'I'm looking for my brother.' 'Who's your brother?' 'Shinta....' How could she know that name? He thought to himself. No one else knew that name, except himself and his master, but no one else... but she did. Aki... his little sister, she was not but a child last he had seen her. He wasn't sure that she was still alive... or was she? He was walking near the Anebeko when he heard a noise, and ran over to see if he could help, when he saw Shinzou run out of the Anebeko. Shinzou ran out of the Anebeko, just as Tae-san had told them to take it outside. She wasn't going to get into the middle of it. No way! She was actually TRYING to be good for a change. Really! Kenshin looked at her, Shinzou turned her head and saw Kenshin and run over to him, until she was almost next to him.  
The drunken men straggled out of the Anebeko, and they were looking for someone to pick a fight with. They're sights set on Kenshin and Shinzou. Here it comes Shinzou thought and noted as they came around and started to surround her and Kenshin. Kenshin saw this as well, and gently motioned Shinzou behind him. Shinzou stepped back enough to get back to back with Kenshin, why was this guy making her feel... she couldn't describe it... it was like a feeling of him, being... well, brotherly. But why? He wasn't her brother... although, he felt like one. The drunken men attacked them both. Shinzou, made a little face, okay they wanted a fight? Fine, she's give them one, with that she grabbed a wooden sword that had been dropped on the ground by one of the men, and then stood in the right position, to use the sword she held in her small hands. Kenshin saw her, pick up the sword and standing in the correct position, she was comfortable with a sword? How weird, the only other women that he knew that held a sword like that was Kaoru-dono. As soon as it was over, they looked at each other, for a moment.  
Kenshin, was studying her, Aki, could this girl really be her? His little sister that he had thought about on those days when Kaoru-dono, Yahiko, and Sano, would argue, and pick on each other. He wondered whatever happened to Aki. At that he took her arm, very gently, and started to pull her away from the whole mess at the Anebeko. Shinzou sighed and let Kenshin lead her away, she was glad to get away from all the people, and noise. Kenshin lead Shinzou, to the riverbank and sat her down on a log. Shinzou sat down reluctantly, and then looked up at Kenshin. "Okay, Shinzou-dono, we need to talk that we do..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
Kenshin looked at her "Very well, Shinzou-dono, how do you know that name?" Shinzou blinked, "What name?" Kenshin looked at her "The name Shinta... how do you know that name?" "I told you... the other day, that's my brothers name. I also told you that I'm looking for my older brother Shinta... why do you want to know how I know that name so badly?" Kenshin looked a little taken back, but then composed himself, and nodded then looked at Shinzou. Shinzou stood and looked at the river, and said, "I hope I find him... I don't have any memories about him...I was just hoping that I could find the last of my family." she sighed and looked at Kenshin and smiled softly. Kenshin, knew that this girl really was Aki... he couldn't believe it, his little sister had come looking for him, all this time? Kenshin put a hand on Shinzou's shoulder, when she turned to face him, she felt her self being pulled up against Kenshin, in a warm embrace. Kenshin hugged his little sister, and held her close whispering, "Aki, it's really you... I thought that I would never see you again..." Shinzou wasn't very sure what was going on, but... it felt so reassuring to be held by this man, that she finally just gave in and hugged him back loosely.  
Kaoru, had noticed that Kenshin wasn't at the dojo, she to try and see where Kenshin was. She went by the Anebeko and talked to Tae who said that she saw Kenshin take off with a red haired girl. Kaoru blinked 'A red haired girl?' Could it be that one girl, from a week or two ago? She gave a quick thanks to Tae, and took off, to look for Kenshin. She was finally ready to give up when she was walking down towards the riverbanks. There she saw Kenshin and that one girl from about a week ago. He was hugging her! Kaoru felt a big ping of jealously about Kenshin hugging that girl. She stalked over to him to find out what the meaning of him hugging this girl.  
Kenshin didn't realize the problem that was stalking towards him. He put his little sister at arm's length, and looked at her. She looked almost just like him, small in build, red hair, and a sharp mind. He smiled softly at her, "Aki, how old are you now?" She blinked, and then smiled. She liked that name, "I'm nineteen." He hugged her again, "you've gotten so big, from the last time I saw you," he ran a hand though her long mid-back length hair. He smiled gently at her, and she returned his smile, "Shinta, is this really you? Have I finally found you?" Kenshin nodded and then said "I'm known as Kenshin now, not Shinta, I haven't gone by that name since I was very young...So, Aki, call me Kenshin, not Shinta." She blinked, "Ken- shin?" she smiled "I like it, ummm... Kenshin, do you know that you have someone coming up behind you, and she looks really mad." Kenshin turned around to see Kaoru coming at him. "Kaoru-dono, I can explain that I can!" He tried before she could get him.  
Kaoru blinked then stood, and looked at Kenshin, "Okay, explain..." Kenshin pulled Shinzou to his side, and put an arm around her waist. "Kaoru- dono, I would like you to meet my little sister, Aki. Aki, this is Kamiya Kaoru, she's a swordsman ship teacher, for the Kamiya dojo." Kaoru looked at Shinzou, "I thought that your name was Shinzou?" Shinzou smiled, "I was going by that, but I think I'll just stick to my real name. Aki," she smiled up at Kenshin, "Ne, Kenshin may I have your last name too? So then I can really be your little sister again?" Kaoru looked at Kenshin, he looked at Aki with and looked as if he was going to cry, and then she saw that he nodded. Aki smiled and said, "Himura, Aki... I like it. How about you Kenshin?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.  
  
About a week or two later, Megumi came over with one of her new assents Aki, was now staying at the dojo, with her brother Kenshin. They were all gathered in the common room, Kaoru was sitting near Sano and Yahiko, where Aki was sitting next to her brother, who still smiled at her as if he was the happiest man in the world. Just then Megumi, the new doctor that worked with doctor Gensai. She came over and Sano and Yahiko, looked up while Yahiko snickered, Sano started scratching the side of his head, around his ears. Kaoru greeted Megumi warmly. Megumi smiled and replied and then looked over at Kenshin, and grinned. "Ken-san, have you missed me? I've missed you..." Aki, giggled quietly at her brother... 'Ken- san huh?' she gave him a sidelong glance, and chuckled at the look on his face. "Umm, Megumi-dono, I'm sure that we've all missed you. It is good to see you again." Kenshin said, politely.  
Megumi's sights then set on Aki, who was looking at Megumi with a friendly smile, 'now, who is this?' She thought, to herself... she was sure she had gotten Kaoru out of the way... but it was pretty obvious what Kaoru thought about Kenshin, but she wasn't very sure if the feeling was mutual. No matter, she would find out who this new girl was, and if she were after Kenshin she would knock her down a couple knocks or two... Kaoru was the first to introduce Aki. "Megumi-san, this is Aki, she's new here," Kaoru turned to Aki "Aki, this is Megumi-san, she works with doctor Gensai. She's a good friend of ours." Aki smiled and nodded her head in a polite way of greetings, she wasn't going to be the first one to talk... no way... this was still WAY too new for her. Megumi, gave Aki a sideways glance, as if examining her, slowly Aki's smile faded and she started to get the feeling that this Megumi, lady did not like her much... "I see," she went over to Kenshin and pulled him to her in a very affectionate way.  
"Oh, Ken-san, I was so certain that you would choose me over a small... well everything child. Wouldn't you Ken-san?" Aki, bit her lower lip and looked down... she was only trying to be friendly with Megumi, so why was she bashing her and putting her down so? She didn't get it. Kenshin and Kaoru caught Aki's reaction. Kaoru glared at Megumi, "For you information Megumi-san-" she was shortly cut off by Kenshin's clipped voice saying "Megumi-dono, I would appreciate you to be a bit nicer to my sister. She is still very new around here, and may not know that you are only joking." Megumi stopped dead in her tracks, 'his what?!' She looked at Kenshin, and went on, "Oh, Ken-san, I'm sorry, I had no idea... forgive me Ken-san?" That's when Sano decided to take a bit of the bait, "Look, we all may not have a cunning kitsune (fox) mind like some foxy doctors around here..." With that he looked at Megumi, who shot him a glare. Sano ignored her glare and turned to Aki, "Hey, pay her no mind, she's just a cunning Kitsune, that's after what she's wants, and to yank on some chains that's all... don't let her get to you." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano were sitting outside enjoying the sun while Kenshin and Aki were doing the laundry together. Kenshin was so happy, it had been almost three months now since he had found his little sister. "Aki, could you do me a favor please?" Kenshin asks after they're done with the laundry Aki looked up and nodded. "What would you like me to do Kenshin?" "Could you go and get some tofu, while I work on preparing dinner?" Aki smiled, and nodded, "I can do that for you Kenshin. I wouldn't mind at all!" Kenshin handed her some money, and watched her off.  
Aki was walking back after getting the Tofu, when she keeps hearing foot steps behind her, trying to ignore it, she keeps walking, but they keep on her tail, beoming nervous now, she picks up her pace until she's running, hoping that she can loose these thugs, or whoever is following her. But to Aki's demise they too pick up the pace. No, this can't be happening! Why now? Why can't it be when I'm walking with Kenshin or something?! But no! It has to be when I'm alone! Aki turns and tries running into the woods hoping to loose them, but man, these thurgs are right on her tail. While running Aki quickly looks over her shoulder and sees that there are too many for her to handle on her own. When she finally loses the thurgs she looks around to see which way she came, but she can't tell and notices that she's lost. She sits down for a while trying to cool her nerves, hoping that she can figure out a way out of these woods, when she looks down at her hands and finds them empty. "Oh, no... Kenshin isn't going to be very happy, with me, I lost all the Tofu for dinner, and now I can't even find my way out of these woods and back to the dojo!" Aki groaned and looked up at the sky and noticed it would soon be dark.  
Kenshin was starting to worry about Aki, it was getting dark, and there was no sign of her anywhere." Aki, where are you? I am starting to really worry that I am." "Kenshin" he heard a voice call for him, it was Karou-dono, she came to stand next to him, "Kenshin, come inside where it is warm, I'm sure that Aki will be here soon. Don't worry." Kenshin turned to go back into the dojo, but looked over his shoulder one last time... "Aki..."  
It was dark now, and cold. Aki sat there lost in the middle of the woods shiver from the cold, she was tried and hungry, and all she wanted to do right about now, was go back to the dojo, and be with her brother and Korou and Yahiko, and Sano. She missed them already. Aki looked up into the dark sky was about to say something when she again hears footsteps, she looked around fratically looking for the footsteps, "Battousai" A voice says with an accusing edge to it. Aki stood not really knowing what to do. She knew about Kenshin being the 'Battousai' from when they talked. She wasn't stupid. She stood, looking around then heard the footsteps again, spooked, her heart thumping, she took off, running. Aki just now more than ever wanted to just go home! Back to Kenshin, where she knew she would be safe, but she wasn't at home and it was dark and cold. Looking behind her to see if she was being followed Aki tripped on a tree root she didn't know was there. Falling she scraped her self, laying there stunned and dizzy. Aki shook her head to clear it, and was about to get to her feet when a shadow loomed over her. Aki opened her mouth to scream but a large hand covered it, not allowing the sound to come out of her mouth freely. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
By now Kenshin was pacing, where was Aki? She should've been home hours ago! He was really worried now, he wondered what had happened to his little sister. Are you lost Aki? Did something happen? Where are you? Karou, Yahiko, and Sano, watched Kenshin as he paced. The two men looked at Karou "Oi, jou-chan, what's with Kenshin?" Sano leaned over and asked, Karou shook her head "Can't you tell? He's worried about Aki, she hasn't come home at all. And he's really worried, and so am I... it's not like her to be gone, usually she stays close by to the dojo, but Kenshin had her go and get some Tofu, and she never came home." Sano and Yahiko, nodded, they liked Aki, she was sweet and always kind to them, and not to mention a really good cook. Just about better than Megumi, and she's an awesome cook! Sano got up and went over to Kenshin, "Oi, Kenshin, would you like me to go look for her?" Kenshin stopped and looked up at the taller man, "That would be very nice, that it would Sano. Yes, I would like that if you could do that for me." Sano smiled and took off, Yahiko, jumped up to follow the taller man, "I'll help too!"  
Aki, awoke slowly, she was cold, tired, hungry, and now sore. Her head was killing her, it felt like someone had just beaten her over the head with a sword or something. How did she get her? And why was she all tied up? But all thoughts stopped when she heard heavy footsteps behind her, she was spun around so quickly she thought that she was going to fall. A large hand closed over the front of her yukata and she was brought face to face with a very large breaded man. "What?! This isn't the Battousai! This is just a girl! You Fools! You brought me the wrong person!" Aki blinked, but smartly kept her mouth shut. Just then the big man looked back at her. "How is it they got you mixed up with the Battousai? True you do look like him, but you don't have his scar." With that he traced a large and tough finger in the shape of a cross shape scar on her cheek, he smiled evilly, Aki still said nothing, this guy was seriously freaking her out, and she didn't want to be the one to start talking to him. "I wonder if it's possible of the Battousai, has a sister?" He turned to his thugs and asked them "What do you think? Does this girl here look like the Battousai, or could I just be mistaken?" Aki was praying that they would think he was mistaken, but since luck wasn't on her side, they agreed with him, with the Battousai, has a sister. She was dropped suddenly back into a chair, where she was then promptly questioned. "So... jou-chan, what is your name?" The man asked her, Aki said, nothing, just kept her mouth shut, then was rewarded with a sound slap to the face, "I asked you your name Jou-chan, now unless you would like another taste of that I suggest you answer me." Aki didn't know what to say she was stunned, but when she saw that large hand raise to strike her she spoke up, saying the first name that came to mind "Chanai! Chanai, Shinzou!" The large man looked down at her raising an eyebrow, "I don't believe you, I figured out what the Battousai's real name was... and I don't believe that you're not related to him." With that again she was rewarded with a sound slap to the face.  
Her face stung with the pain, his blows were accurate and strong and hit her soundly in the face each time he believed she answered his questions wrong. "Now, where is the Battousai? Himura Aki..." His thugs chuckled as he said her name in a mocking tone. When she didn't answer him again he called over one of his thugs and asked again. "I- I- I don't know!" Aki stuttered, but somehow he knew it was a lie. He grabbed her chin in his large hand "if you don't answer me truthfully, I'll have him, give you the same cross shape scar as your brother... or maybe I'll let him do worse." Her lower lip swollen now, from his blows trembled as she gave in.  
Kenshin still waiting for his sister to arrive and was just about livid with worry, when he heard a crash of something coming though the door of the dojo, running over to see what it was, he saw a rock with a small note tied to it. Questioningly Kenshin picked up the rock untied the note and opened it, out fell a very small handful of long red hair, Aki's hair. Kenshin then read the note, with each sentence, each word the note held, made Kenshin angrier, and more worried than he had ever been. Sano, Yahiko, and Karou who were gathered around watched Kenshin. Sano and Yahiko, convinced Karou to read the note over Kenshin's shoulder, since knowing that Kenshin wouldn't notice, carefully Karou read the note;  
Battousai,  
I have your sister. If you want her back safe, come to the place marked here, if you don't come, Himura Aki will be killed. It would be too bad too, she's such a pretty little thing. Hope you enjoyed the small hand full of hair, we thought that we had to have something to convince you that we have her. Of course she was very willing to hand some hair over to help in your decision. I hope you come to save her soon Battousai, because I will kill her. Himura Gohei (The real Battousai)  
After reading it Kenshin crumbled the note in his hand, and tossed onto the floor without another care and walked out. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Karou and everyone watched as Kenshin started to walk out and go find his sister. Aki, don't worry, I'll be there for you just please hang on...  
Aki opened her eyes again, her head pounding, she just wanted to go home, to see her brother again, she was cold, hungry, tired, sore and scared. She had no clue what this guy was going to do to her. She looked up just as she heard him walking towards her, with a smirk on his face and looking mighty pleased with him self. "I just threw a note to your 'brother' and as I could tell he wasn't looking very happy. It looked as if he was going to kill." Aki felt so horrible, she could picture Kenshin, angry, worried, upset and coming... she didn't know what was going to happen. But she felt bad for putting her brother in the middle of all of this, she didn't mean for this to happen, she didn't ask for it to happen either. She remembered what Kenshin had told her about what happened the last time that he was put into the middle of a war, the lady that he had cared for this, Tome, lady had almost gotten him killed, and she had given him his last part to his cross shaped scar and she had died giving it to him, just because she had put him into the middle of something of a war. Aki didn't want anything to happen to her brother, though she had tired desperately to keep him out of this, she didn't really have a choice but to bring him in.  
Kenshin stalking out of the dojo, going for his sister, heard Karou, and the two men behind him coming behind him coming to help. But they couldn't help... not with this... he had to do this alone, who knows what would happen to his little sister if he was to bring the others. He stopped turned and looked at his friends the people he cared about almost as much as he cared for his sister. "Karou-dono, Yahiko, Sano, shessha (Kenshin's way of referring to himself) cannot bring you with me, that I can't. Who knows what they would do to Aki, if I brought all of you with me. So, please, I ask you all to stay here and watch after the dojo, until I return, that you should." The two men knew what he meant and nodded, but for Karou it took a little more to help her stay, more around the ways of Sano picking her up and bringing her back into the dojo, watching Kenshin leave. Kenshin then started in a run, I have to hurry, I have to hurry for Aki. Please Aki, please hang on... I'll be there to save you very soon, please, just hang on please...  
  
Aki waited for Kenshin to come, but unlike her, the big man wasn't very pleased in waiting, he turned on Aki, slapping her soundly in the face, making her lip bleed again and this time a little heavier. "Where is he?! He should've been here by now! I know that my note worked, or maybe..." He smiled evilly at Aki, "Just maybe he doesn't care about you enough to come to your rescue. Too bad isn't it... looks like we'll just have to kill you." Aki shook her head, no, I know your coming Kenshin! I know you care about me! It's just taking you a little long to get here that's all. He called for one of his thugs, but no one answered to his call, he turned and glared at Aki. He went over to the window to look out. He didn't see anything, but he was sure that some of his men were out there keeping a watch out for that Battousai. He turned and went to the other window, but on his way he dropped down by Aki's chair, and making sure she stayed there by tying her there soundly. She wanted to cry, she just wanted to be out of here, but she held on, she wouldn't give this man the satisfaction of seeing her cry.  
The man was looking out the window when he thought that he saw a small flash of something. He went out to investigate, and left the door open, Kenshin slipped in. Aki's face lit with joy to see her brother, she knew he would come! She knew it, and here he was to save her! She had hardly ever felt so happy to see her brother than she was at this moment.  
Kenshin slipped in the door when he saw that Gohei had left it open it seemed like just for him. Relief flooded him when he saw Aki, he ran over to her, and gently touched her face and spoke softly "Aki, are you okay? What happened to your face? I'm so glad you're alive." Then he went right to work on her bounds trying to be just as quite as he had been when he slipped in here. He froze when he heard Gohei walk back thought the door cursing him, he hid behind Aki as much was possible. Gohei walked over to Aki, and Kenshin made a quick dash for the door. Gohei looked down at Aki, "Where the hell is that Battousai! Damn him! He should've been here by now! You didn't lie to me when you told me where he was now did you?!" Aki shook her head, but was rewarded with a sound and strong slap to the face that made her double over her face warm and stinging from the new slap, she felt a fresh trickle of blood from her lip this time it felt like a steady stream down her chin. Just as Gohei was about to say something more, one of his thugs ran bursting though the door "Gohei-sama! The Battousai is here! He's already knocked out just about everyone!" Gohei turned and faced his comrade "Well, Find him! Go look for him! He can't be that far away!" Aki smiled inwardly, he's closer than you think.  
Kenshin seeing what Gohei did to his little sister pissed him off so badly, he was going to make him pay for hitting Aki, and with that Kenshin stood shutting the door, with a slight slam. That got they're attention really quickly Kenshin noted. Gohei turned around and saw Kenshin standing there, looking at him, he didn't look pleased.  
Good, that's what he wanted after all wasn't it? He wasn't so sure now, by the look on his face, he looked really ready to kill. "Battousai, I see you came, I knew that this girl was your sister. And here she tried to tell me that she wasn't related to you..." He patted Aki on the head. "But you see, girl I knew better! I knew you were related, and I was proven right!" Kenshin gave Gohei a cold glare, "Gohei, don't touch my sister, or this time I won't be so nice as to let you live." Aki looked at Kenshin, and shook her head "Kenshin don't bother! He's -" She was cut off when Gohei's thugs pointed the tip of his sword in her face, she knew what he meant by that, and she had a great respect for swords, life and other reasons made that respect a hard thing not to forget. Kenshin glared at the men, "Gohei, it is I you wanted here, and now that you've got me here, that you do. Release my sister." Gohei considered this for a moment then nodded, but he had a plan up his sleeve to make sure that victory would be his and not the damn Battousai's. He cut Aki's bounds, she got up and rubbed her wrists, then started to make her way towards the door as quickly as she could, when a hand closed almost painfully around her upper arm and pulled her back in the middle of the fight. She stiffened as she was yanked back in front of Gohei. Kenshin's eyes narrowed, he hesitated just for a minute then glared up at Gohei, "Gohei you said that she could go! Why have you brought her back into this?!" Kenshin questioned angrily, but he knew why, Gohei just wanted the advantage, and the advantage was having Aki, right in the middle of all of this. Gohei knew that he wouldn't attack his sister, so he dragged her back into the middle of this mess and was going to use Aki as his shield. But damn him that made him angry! Aki looked up at her brother and gave him a look that told him that she was sorry that this happened. Kenshin didn't answer her look, he was too occupied with thinking of a way to defeat Gohei. Then it occurred to him how he could do it. He unsheathed his sword and got ready, Gohei looked confused, he had his sister, he wouldn't attack his own sister would he? Aki looked at Kenshin for a minute, she studied his face then she understood and gave him a slight nod to let him know that she understood. Kenshin smiled when Gohei looked worried, "I have your sister! You're really going to attack me while I have her!?" Kenshin shrugged and smiled a bit bigger "You never can be sure that, you can't, now can you Gohei?" Gohei paled, he couldn't believe this, he could've swore that he would've had the advantage, with this girl in front of him that the Battousai wouldn't attack since this was his sister. Kenshin got ready to attack Gohei's grip on Aki's arm loosened allowing her to slip out of the way of her brother's attack, which caught Gohei in the upper arm, breaking the bone in the arm. Aki slipped out of his grip and ran over to her brother and hugged him tightly. Kenshin was relived to have his sister hugging him, and having her safe. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close, then said "Let's go Aki, there is no more need to stay here, that there isn't." Aki nodded, then added softly "Kenshin.. Thanks. you're right, let's go." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Aki sighed and looked out the window of the dojo, she was SO bored. There really wasn't anything to do lately. Kaoru was training with Yahiko. Sano and Megumi where off doing God knows what. Kenshin, well, he was off doing what he usually did during the day, which was laundry, cooking, or just playing with Ayame and Suzume. THAT WAS IT! She jumped up and ran outside to find Kenshin, or the two little girls. She saw Ayame and Suzume sitting on the steps of the dojo, looking absolutely bored out of their minds. "Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan, you two bored?" Aki asked smiling. They looked up at the short red haired girl and nodded. "Ken-nii-chan is doing laundry." Ayame said sadly. "AGAIN!!" Suzume cried. Aki smiled and patted each of them on the head. "Its okay, I'm bored too, but I have an idea. Ayame-chan, why don't you go get Kenshin-nii-san and tell him that he is going to take place in a game of hide and seek, because we are bored." Aki said smiling. Ayame cocked her head to one side and smiled. She then jumped up and ran over to Kenshin who was busy hanging wet laundry. She tugged on the sleeve of his hakama. Kenshin looked down when he felt something tug on his sleeve. He saw Ayame and smiled. "Ayame-chan, what can I do for you de gozaru-yo?" he asked cocking his head to one side. Ayame giggled and smiled at him. "Ken-nii- chan, you need to go hide, it's time for hide and seek, and I'm it! Aki-nee- chan and Suzume are playing too! So that means you have to play too Ken- nii-chan!!!" Ayame shouted happily. Kenshin blinked and looked over at his younger sister. "Oro?" Aki just smiled and laughed, while waving innocently. The smile on her face told him that it was obviously her idea. He gave a small sigh and smiled. He then finished putting up the last of the laundry and shook his head. "Very well de gozaru, now go find a place to count, and we will hide, that we will." He said with a slight sigh. Aki tried not to laugh at the antics of her older brother. She and Suzume then stood up to go find a place to hide. Ayame happily skipped by them to go count. Kenshin smiled and went to hide, but before he glanced at his sister. The look clearly said, 'Thanks,' with a quirky smile on his lips. Aki winked at Kenshin, and then ran off to find her own hiding spot. "See you at the base Kenshin-nii-san." She called behind her as she ran off to her own hiding spot. Kenshin was left standing there listening to Ayame count as everyone else ran off to hide. "Now where to hide de gozaru." He looked around and decided that the tree was one of his best bets. With that he hopped up and caught the lowest branch and hoisted himself up and into the tree and did his best to make sure that he was as well hidden as he could be. "8, 9 and 10! Ready or not he" They called out they went a little further and then tried again "Aki- neeeee-Chan!! Where are you?!" The little girls took off again to find one or both of the two red heads. Aki listened very, very closely. When she heard nothing she carefully lifted the top to the bath cover and peeked out and grinned. Then carefully put the bath cover back down. Kenshin was hiding in the tree hoping that he was well, hidden from sight when he heard Ayame and Suzume coming to look for him. He hoped and hoped with a smile playing at his lips that he wouldn't be caught, but when he heard giggles from below and a little girl's voice call out "Ken-nii we found you!!" he knew that he was caught. But that was okay. He didn't mind, he climbed down out of the tree with a big smile on his face letting know that he was caught. "We found you Ken-nii, now you have to help us find Aki!" Ayame called. "Come on Ken-nii if we don't find Aki soon she'll beat us to the base!" Suzume cried happily. Kenshin blinked "Aki hasn't been found yet that she hasn't?" The two girls shook they're heads. "Aki-nee-chan, must be a little better at hiding than you are Ken-nii." Supplied the two girls helpfully. Kenshin laughed, the two girls always knew that he hid in the tree, that's okay. He enjoyed playing with the two little girls. They had become quick friends from the very beginning. The three of them took off to find Aki who was still hiding, in what had to be a very well, hidden spot. Just then when Kenshin and the girls were about to set off to find Aki, Sano and Megumi came over. The girls stopped and ran over to Megumi. "Megumi-san!!" the two girls set off to hug Megumi, while Sano came over to talk to Kenshin. "So, Kenshin, what's going on? Where's Aki?" he said looking around. Kenshin smiled and said "We are playing hide-and-seek that we are. So far Ayame has found Suzume and shessa, but we haven't found Aki yet, and Ayame is hoping that Aki does not make it to base before she has a chance to catch her." Sano smiled at Kenshin, "So Ayame is looking for Aki?? Is anyone else playing that hasn't been found yet Kenshin?" His smile turned into a grin when Kenshin shook his head, then took off to look around the dojo hoping he didn't look like he was on a mission. Megumi looked up from the two little girls' attention, and saw Sano walking off. She walked over to Kenshin after patting both of the girls on the head, "Where is he off to now, Ken-san?" Kenshin shook his head and smiled. "I don't know that I don't. But I think there is a slight idea Megumi-dono, that Sano is help Ayame look for Aki, for she is the only that hasn't been found by Ayame and Suzume that she hasn't." Sano went off looking for Aki, just for the fun of it. He looked in the obvious places that he could think of, but so far he had found no trace of her. Ayame and Suzume caught up with him, Suzume, tugged on Sano's pant leg to get his attention. "Sano-nii-san, have you found any sign on Aki-nee- chan? Ayame and I haven't found anything yet. We were hoping you have, and maybe that you could help us find her. Aki-nee-chan is very good at playing hide-and-seek." Sano smiled at the two little girls. Hey! They were really quite adorable when they asked for his help in finding Aki, so, how could he turn down such as cute offer? He nodded, "I guess I could help you find Aki." Hey, being able to yank Aki's chain and Megumi's meant that it was a good day, getting them both made the day even better. The girls cheered in delight, and ran off to continue the search for the last person that was still left to find. Sano thought about where a small person like Aki could hide. then he thought of one, grinning he set off to check.  
Aki smiled to her self knowing that she had found a good hiding spot for it had been a long time since the two little girls came past looking for her or Kenshin. She wondered if he had been caught yet. she smiled at the thought of her brother getting caught by the two little girls that loved him so much. It made her chuckle inwardly. Just then she head a noise from outside, and grew very silent. Thinking it was the girls again, she made no move to run to base, but she knew that she couldn't stay too long or else they would wonder about her. Promising her self that she would make a run to base after these set of footsteps.  
Sano opened the door to the bath and looked around, so far nothing yet. well, at least she was better at hiding then Kenshin was. He had to admit that his friend may be extremely strong, fast and cleaver, but when it came to hiding, in a game, he stunk. But he knew that he meant it in a nice way, and that Kenshin would never find out that he thought that about him, he continued to explore the area of the bath a little more carefully. Just then he looked down at the cover over the bath and grinned. He lifted the cover to the bath and there lay Aki blinking looking surprised. He raised an eyebrow at Aki and asked, "Aki, what are you doing in there?" Aki gave Sano a sheepish smile and replied with "well. you see. I'm playing hide-and-seek with Ayame, Suzume and Kenshin. And it's Ayame's turn to find us, and she's pretty good" She smiled and put a finger to her lips then whispered "So, shhhh.. Please?"  
Sano smiled back at Aki then took in a deep breath and thought Oh, am I going to enjoy this! Heh.' then called out in a LOUD voice "HEY AYAME!! I FOUND AKI FOR YOU SHE'S IN BATH HOUSE!! HURRY BEFORE SHE GETS AWAY!!" Aki's jaw dropped. How dare he do that!! That's cheating!! That was very fair, the least he could've done was give her a head start! "Sano!" Aki hissed! "That's cheating!" Sano just grinned down at her shocked expression and knew that the day had turned from boring to wonderful. He knew that he was in a good mood now. Aki hopped out of the bath as fast as she could and muttered a word that sounded a lot like 'cheater' and glared at him as she got ready to take off for the base.  
Sano grinned, and thought about making his day even better by watching Ayame 'catch' Aki. With that he grabbed the back of her yukata and held her in place. Aki felt herself going nowhere and not very fast. The more she tried to loosen his hand from her yukata, it just wouldn't budge!! Just then she head Ayame and Suzume running up, more than likely followed by her brother. She glared at Sano over her shoulder and began muttering underneath her breath, he caught a few phrases but not all, that was okay. The more frustrated she got with his as the footsteps neared the better it made his mood. He was feeling just great, and knew that he day couldn't get any better than it was now.  
Ayame came in and quickly laid her hand on Aki's arm, and clearly pronounced that she had found Aki and now it were her turn to count while they went off and hid. Aki smiled at Ayame, and agreed. Then sighed as the girls took off to find a decent place to hide. Kenshin had stayed behind to smile at Aki, he was so glad that she was all right, after that incident with Hiruma Gohei, he was glad to see her playing with the two girls and him. He went up to her and gave her a brief hug surprising her a bit. Aki smiled and knew what was on her brother's mind. He cupped her face briefly smiled and took off to go and hide. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Hey Peeps I would just like to thank everyone that has read my story and enjoyed it and reviewed thank-you SO much! I also want to give a big THANKS to my best friend Kayla who has helped me out with the characters and everything down to spelling and grammar, thank-you so much you have been SO much help and I want you know that you have just been such a Great help! Don't worry dear I promise that I will be there for you when you need me, no matter when the time is, no matter what, you know that I'm here and willing to do anything to help! I hope everyone enjoys the story, Rurouni Kenshin does Not belong to me. *sniffles* I wish it did, really I do but I don't. Aki does belong to me though and that's okay. But really I hope you enjoy the story, please read and review I enjoy reading your reviews, but please no flames. If you don't like it, then tough shit, I don't care, just don't read it if you don't like it, that's all you have to do. Thanks to those who have read it and enjoyed it that is the best feeling that I could get, is your enjoyment from my writing. Enjoy the story. Rookie-san. **************************************************************************** ******  
Something was happening! He heard Kaoru scream, he ran to help her to see what he could do, or see what was wrong! "Kaoru-dono!" he screamed, he couldn't find her! But, wait she wasn't the only one that was hoping that he would find them. who else? Aki! He had to find them Kaoru and Aki both, the two people in his life that he cared most about. Then he saw him, Jin'eh he had Kaoru, he took a step towards her when he heard Aki scream from behind him. He spun and found Hiruma Gohei with both of his large hands wrapped around Aki's neck squeezing, so she couldn't breath. Almost crushing her small neck in his large hands. Her hand tiny in comparison to his large ones nails digging into them trying to pry them loose with all of her strength. The large man grinned at her then looked over at Kenshin and laughed, yelling "Look Battousai! I'm going to kill this little girl and there is NOTHING you can do to stop me, because you won't kill me! Then after I kill her, which will break you I will be the true Battousai!!" At his words he threw back his head and laughed and squeezed harder making Aki's hands hesitated in their desperate struggle to stay alive, then dropped away almost lifelessly. Oh God! Aki! That Bastard! The Battousai in him broke loose and came over him in a rush, his eyes changed from the soft lavender to the harsh gold of the famous Hitokiri in a hot second and he flipped his reverse blade sword and went after the man that was killing his sister, first, the only family he had left, he couldn't let her die! He just had to save her. He couldn't let her die. Gohei would die before he managed to kill Aki. With a quick movement the man was dead and Aki was breathing again and still alive. Now, for Kaoru, but what he realized too late, was that she was already dead. No! It can't be! He felt a touch on his shoulder and spun quickly to almost bring his sword down on his sister. Seeing this quick movement she flinched expecting him to bring it down on her and kill her. Kenshin stared at her, "Aki, how could I do something like this!? I couldn't have done something like this! I couldn't! It's not possible! I promised Tomoe that I wouldn't kill ever again, and now look what I have done! I've killed a man." He looked down at his hands as he said it, seeing nothing but blood on them. 'No! This can't be happening' he thought madly. He looked up at his little sister, who was giving him a horrified look. He reached out to her, to comfort her, to hold her to make sure that she was safe, to just there and not dead, but she stumbled away from his touch flinching afraid that he would kill her as well. "Aki, I would never hurt you, please." He tried again, and once again she flinched at his touch. And he knew that at that moment his heart just crumbled. "Aki." he said desperately, she was frightened of him, "Why Aki? Why are you flinching at my touch? You should know that I would never hurt you. you are my family. I would never hurt my family." "Kenshin, how do I know that? You killed Tomoe. what is there to stop you from killing me as well, just like Kaoru-san was killed, just like that man, Gohei, and all the other people you have killed in the past Kenshin. I don't know that you won't hurt me." Aki said to him, still backing away from him, avoiding his eyes. "Aki, no. please, don't leave me.I didn't mean to!" He said desperately "I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL THEM! I WAS WRONG! I WAS WRONG!! I'M SORRY!! I WAS WRONG!! AKI! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL ALL THOSE PEOPLE, BUT I CHANGED!! I'M A DIFFERENT PERSON NOW! PLEASE AKI, DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M SORRY AKI! AKI!! PLEASE COME BACK!! PLEASE!!" he screamed. As his last bit of family ran from him, without looking back. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Kenshin sat straight up in bad, sweating and gasping for air. His heart was beating like it was going to pop right out of his chest. He looked down at his hands then put his face in them and rubbed it vigorously, as if to wipe away his face or who he was. After smoothing his hands over his face and hair, he looked over to his sister, who was still sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled gently down at her and smoothed the hair away from her face and temple. Listening to her sigh in her sleep and turn on her side to get more comfortable and to fall back into dreams once again. He got up and got dressed and went out to start breakfast for everyone. He enjoyed the mornings where he had the house and the dojo all to himself. It was quiet and peaceful. He had time to think before everyone got up, and made the dojo a energetic and noisy place. Still he had to smile. Life was never boring around here and best of all, he had people around him that cared for him. But the thing that always made him smile, was that the last of his family was with him now and would continue to be by his side no matter what, that he knew, for he asked her what she would do if he had decided to go off wandering again. She looked at him for a long moment. Then smacked him upside the head saying that if he left here and never came back for her, she would track him down and hurt him tremendously and continue to follow him no matter where he went. He smiled then and hugged her tightly. Then she made him promise not to leave her behind that no matter what, he would come back for her before he went off wandering and take her with him. He nodded and promised. He smiled at the memory. He cared for his little sister so much. He didn't know what he would do without her, now that he had found her. He made his way into the kitchen and started to get everything ready. He paused thinking about his dream. He sighed, and ran a hand over his face, just the look, just that look of pure and utter horror that Aki had on her face that was so much like his, made his heart break. He felt a slight touch on his shoulder and spin to encounter the person behind, grabbing the hand that had touched him before he could think better of it, and looked into the startling yet slightly sleepy green eyes of his little sister Aki. Taken aback a bit she jumped and looked at him with a questioning look on her face. "Kenshin, are you okay? I heard you get up and I came to check on you." She said to him worry in her eyes. He blinked, sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I am sorry for worrying you that I am, Aki." He sighed into her soft hair. She relaxed against him and yawned, wrapping her arms around him, and snuggling into shoulder. He was so warm and it was cold out here. Kenshin chuckled and rubbed her back. "You should go back to bed Aki, that you should, you're cold and your bed is warm that it is. Here I'll walk you back, that I will." An arm still around her shoulders he guided her back to bed. She was still sleepy and rubbed at her sleepy eyes. They reached her bedroom and Kenshin tucked Aki back into bed. Just as he was about to leave, she held a hand out to him, "Kenshin, may I ask you a favor?" she blushed slightly, embarrassed about what she was about to ask. He stopped in the door way and looked down at her and smiled, "Yes Aki?" her cheeks flushed again, "I was wondering if you could sit with me until I fall asleep, I've been having some really weird dreams lately, and your." she blushed a little harder, but continued. "And, I find your presence comforting. So, please?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. He smiled shut the door and lay down next to her, stroking the hair from her temple. "Aki, what did you do all those years that we were apart?" He asked her curious about her past as she had been with his. She seemed to think about it. "Well, after those men came and I watched you try to protect me, I was so scared that they would come and." she paused remembering back to that day, then she shivered under all her warm blankets.  
FLASHBACK: (Kenshin's point of view age 12 years old: ) I had to hide Aki, I couldn't let those men find her! Who knows what they will do to her if they get they're hands on my younger sister, besides, before Mother and Father died they told me to watch out and protect Aki, no matter what! They made me promise. And I told them that I promised that I would take care of Aki and protect her and no matter what, I wouldn't let those bad men get us. I grabbed Aki's hand and tried to find a safe hiding spot for her. But I started too late and they burst though the door. I looked around frantically to find something to protect us with, then I saw it! Father's sword! I took a tighter grip on Aki's hand and we made a grab for the sword and got it before one of the men was able to. I shoved Aki behind me, and told her to stay there, that I would protect her, that she would be safe. I lifted the heavy sword as much as I could and pointed it at the other man, who was making his way towards us. He saw the sword I was struggling to keep a hold of and paused.  
He saw my hand and arm shaking and threw his head back and laughed. I felt Aki clinging to the back of my hakama, trembling. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." I said over my shoulder at her. I felt her nod and she tightened her grip on me. The man before us chuckled and titled his head to the side and studied us. "Two red-haired children.. Not something you see every day." That's when he made a grab for us, I lifted the sword just enough to get his hand that was reaching for us. He took back his hand as quick as it came and glared at me. He looked around to the other people that were with him and pointed at us, and I knew at that moment we were in really big trouble. I wished so hard that I was strong like Father was, but I was just a little boy. and I knew at that moment that we might not get though this. "Get them!" The big man yelled and his other men ran out to grab us. There were so many of them I couldn't keep up with to where everyone of them went, I dropped the sword and grabbed Aki's small little hand and pulled her close to me, and thought about a way to get out of the house and get the both of us safe and away from all the bad men. And I saw it, I could make it! I heard Aki from behind me, "Nii-chan. are we going to get away from the bad men?" her voice was trembling, I knew she was scared, but there was nothing I could do about it now. besides get us away from here. I gripped her hand as tight as I could and told her to stay close, that we were going to get out of here, that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I felt her little hand grip mine tighter. I looked back at her briefly and smiled to comfort her the little much that I could. I waited for it, and then it came! We both set out at a run to make our way to the only exit I could see! I felt something pull me down, it was Aki! She had tripped, I rushed down and picked her up and told her to hold onto me that we would make it! Her little arms wrapped around my neck almost choking, but not too much, just enough to hold her grip on me. And I set out at a run again, I could hear them running after me, but I was smaller and faster then they were, so I knew that we would make it out okay! And we did!! But I didn't stop! I kept running! I had to keep running! No I couldn't stop! I had to keep Aki safe. I had promised! That also meant that I had to keep safe, so I could protect Aki, and keep my promise to Mother and Father. I wanted to cry when I heard horse hooves coming after us. No! I wouldn't quit! So I kept running while holding Aki, since she could see over my shoulder and I couldn't, I heard her tell me to keep running that the bad men were coming after us still, and now they were on horses. Then I felt something grab the back of my hakama and lift me up, but I wouldn't let go of Aki, and she wouldn't let go of me. We were lifted onto the back of the horse. I hugged Aki close, but I felt her start to cry. I didn't blame her, I knew she was scared, because I was too. Then I heard her whisper to me, "Nii-chan, what's going to happen to us? I'm scared." I knew she was scared but most I could do was hug her close, and whisper back, "I don't know Aki, I know your scared, because I'm scared too." 


End file.
